Sister's
by Nejisgurl
Summary: Sakura has a sister that was evil and can not deal with her alone. So who better to help her than the famous Sasuke. Frist story! Sakura&Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

_Sakura and Sasuke_

Sakura was strolling home from training when she noticed some smoke rising up form the place her house was. Running the rest of the way she came upon her house in flames. Her eyes widened as she saw the familiar black clock with red clouds and the face that she recognized all to well. Her sister Mia( I know she does not have a sister, but in this story she does) was standing the smoke. Swiftly she vanished in to it. Suddenly Sakura saw a flash of orange come to a stop right next to her.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." she said a little bit to quickly for Naruto's taste.

All of the sudden seven puffs of smoke came out of on where and started to put out the fire. Kakashi then appeared beside Naruto staring at the fire.

"So what happened?" Kakashi questioned.

Right after the question was said Sakura staked off.

"What's her problem?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know but I get the feeling that she is not telling us something."Naruto stated.

As Sakura was sprinting through the forest she ran into someone. She was about to get up and say sorry to the person, only to find a hand stuck out in front of her to help her up. Taking up the offer she looked up to find the one and only Uchiha Sasuke staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, just……walking." She replied.

Sasuke smirked at the statement that she just made. She barely looked back up and when she did she found Sasuke looking in to her eyes. When he did he noticed that the appearance in her eyes was one emotion. Hate. But he could tell it was not directed at him but at someone else.

"Why do you have that look in your eyes?" He asked.

She seem to snap out of the trance she was in and smiled up at him.

"What look?" She asked playing innocent.

Sasuke looked at her a second more before Kakashi appeared next to her. He was staring at Sasuke with that why-are-you-here stare.

"Sakura we would like to talk to you about something." Kakashi said.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you keeping anything from us?" He request.

"Um…yes." she said slowly.

"What?" he questioned.

"Why would you need to know ?" she said.

"We believe that you are in danger." Kaka said.

Sighing Sakura sat down against a tree with her legs held up against her chest.

"When I was younger I had a older sister named Mai and was part of a different village. I was sent here because of her. She was very kind at heart…that was until the day she came home from one of her missions. You see she had a boyfriend that she was engaged to. On that mission, that was the day they engaged each other, he was tortured and kill by someone. She was so sad that she started to cut herself and push herself too hard. Until one day she just….. Broke. She left that morning and went to the next village and killed everyone. She came back and put both my parents in a coma. They never woke up. But after that she went around killing village to village. After that she was consider a(n) S-class criminal. People have tried to catch her. So far on one has succeed. I became a ninja to do one thing: to catch her. I am stronger than I act. In fact I am a lot stronger, but not strong enough." she finish.

Sasuke and Kakashi just stood there unsure of what to say. Kakashi on the other hand had plenty.

"So you never had parents ever sense you came here?" He asked.

"That's right." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

-Sorry the chapters are so short, I am still trying to figure out how much I can type with out going over the limit.

_Thing that they thinking_

_**Inners of the people**_

_Chapter 3_

"Why did you not tell us this?" Sasuke asked.

"_She could be in serious danger and did not even tell us." Sasuke thought. "Wait why am I even worried?"_

"_**Because you like her." Inner Sasuke said.**_

"_No." He said._

"_**Yes."**_

"_No."_

"_**Yes."**_

"_Shut up and go away I am not doing this." Sasuke said._

"_**Fine but, denial is the first step." Inner said. **_

After that the Inner Sasuke disappeared.

"No one needed to know my past." She said.

"So how strong are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Not sure." she responded.

"Then lets spar." Sasuke said. "Or are you scared." he was smirking by this point.

"Fine your on." she said.

They calmly walked to the training grounds and assumed their fighting stances.(Just a quick warning. I am going to attempt to write a fight scene. Wish me good luck. P)

"Ready, Set, Go." Kakashi said.

Sakura ran at Sasuke and threw three kunai at him. As Sasuke was dodging the attack she came over and punched him right in the gut with her chakra filled fist. Sasuke flew back and was ABOUT to hit a tree, but he manage to turn his body so that he could push off the tree. He then bounced off the tree and rammed in to Sakura who had barley saw him coming. She then flew back and skidded across the ground.

"You were right, you are a lot stronger." Sasuke said.

"Thanks." was all she said.

She got up and started to do a genjutsu. Pink Sakura

petals started to fall around Sasuke. He quickly realized that it was a genjutsu . He dispelled(that is what you do isn't it) it but he was too late. Sakura was coming at him so fast that he did not get a chance to move. Before he got punched he saw her eyes change. Right when she punched him, a spiral of charka came around him and started to drain his charka and cut him up really badly. When the attack was done he laid there eyes closed and he was breathing heavy.

"I win." Sakura said.

She then walked over to him and healed him.

That was a fun chapter. I had to make up the Justus because I do not know which ones she uses.


	4. Chapter 4

This is really fun to do, P

_**Inner of the person**_

_What the person is thinking_

_Chapter 4_

Helping Sasuke up she grinned at him.

"So have I gotten any stronger?" She asked.

"Yes, so why have you been hiding it from us?" Sasuke inquired.

"So that when I leave to find my sister that you would not know where I went that way you could not come after me." She said.

By this time Kakashi had gone and left the two teenagers alone. By the way they did not notice this at all.

" What?" Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed. "I was planning to leave when I thought that I was strong enough."

Sakura looked away from Sasuke with a look of guilt on her face.

"We can help you with your sister." Sasuke said.

Now looking up at him she could feel her eyes start to water. She let the tears run down her face. All the thing that she held inside were now out in the open. The sadness and the tears that she never let out all came now. Sasuke walked over in a silent understanding. He kneeled down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She cuddled into his chest and cried. He stood there and let her do what she needed to do.

"_So she was hiding behind all the smiles and laughs. Inside she was torn up and she did not want anyone to know what she was feeling. Hiding it only made it worst for her. That is how I was. With no shoulder to cry on, no one there for me. I won't let this happen to her." Sasuke thought._

"_**See you do care." Inner said.**_

"_Fine, I do. Are you happy?" Sasuke questioned._

"_**Very." Inner said.**_

Coming back to reality he noticed that it was really quiet. He finally realized that the crying had stopped. Looking down he recognized the steady breathing that was coming from the girl in his lap. Deciding that he wanted to be there for her incase she woke up crying.

Sasuke picked her up bridal style. Sakura snuggled her he in to Sasuke's chest more. If Sakura was awake she would of seen his face turn as red as a tomato. Jumping from roof to roof he got to his house. He climb in from his window to his bedroom. He then took one hand and pull off the covers and laid her down. Getting in his boxers he got in next to her. She once again cuddled next to him and fell in deeper sleep. He smiled to him self and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had found an editor and it is my friend. So yeah. Hope you like It so far. P


	5. Chapter 5

_Yeah I am kind of tired to night so I most likely will not _

_that much._

_Chapter 4_

The next morning Sasuke woke up to find the spot next to him gone. As he sat up he noticed a really good smell going through the house. Walking to the kitchen he saw Sakura cooking pancakes and eggs(this is my most favorite breakfast of all time).

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Sakura had jumped at the sudden noise and turned around.

"Oh, Good morning. I am making breakfast. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Sure." he said.

She got a plate from the cabinet and put some pancake and eggs on it. Then she took another one down and put some on that plate too. Putting syrup and butter on the table she told him to sit down. As he sat down she slid the plate on the table. It landed right in front of him, she walked over and sat down next to him.

"So did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, did you?" he asked.

After they were done with breakfast Sasuke cleaned up the dishes.

"We should get going." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Sakura answered.

They were going to the training grounds when suddenly a Black Op appeared.

"The Hokage would like to see you." he said then left.

Sasuke and Sakura went to the Hokages office to see her. Getting their they saw Kakashi and Naruto.

"Teme, Sakura, what took you guys so long?" Naruto said.

"Sorry we just found out." Sakura said.

"What do you need?" Sasuke asked.

"I what you to go on a mission. You have to protect the Prince Koki." The hokage said.

"Right." she said.

___I know that this chapter was really short, but in the next chapter I plan to have something REALLY BIG HAPPEN. So hope you like the next chapter. P_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been really busy

With school and tennis. Hope you like it.

_Thinking_

_**Inners**_

_Last time: They got assigned a(n) mission._

Chapter 5

"What is the mission?" Sakura asked.

"The mission is an A rank. You are to protect a princess. Her protection is crucial to a treaty between the two countries. Her name is Kiki. You may come in now Kiki."

The Hokage said.

A little girl around the age of nine walked in and smiled. Her kimono was red and a little bit long for her. It had a blue design on it that was a dragon. On the front right shoulder their was her family symbol. Her hair had a big bow in it that was tied in a low pony tail. Her eyes were green and her hair was black with a bluish glow. She looked around and spotted Sasuke. Her face started to turn red at the site of him.

"Hi Kiki, I am Sakura, the black haired one is Sasuke, the one that looks like he has whiskers is Naruto and the one with the mask is Kakashi." Sakura said.

"Hi." Kiki said

"Wow, you are a small princess." Naruto said grinning.

"Yeah I get that a lot." She said with a small smile.

"Well shall we get going?" Kakashi said.

Everyone nodded and they walked out to find a carriage that was decorated beautifully. Kiki hopped in and waited for someone to get in.

"Who is riding with Kiki?" Kakashi questioned.

"I will." Sasuke said getting the feeling that they meant for him to answer the question.

Sasuke got in while Kiki giggled softly.

"Are we ready to go?" Kakashi requested.

"Yes." They all replied.

Naruto hopped in front and Sakura and Kakashi got in the back. They started and left out of the gates of Konoha.

They traveled until dark and then stopped. They had manage to find a clearing. They got out the tents and pitched them. Naruto went to go get dinner. Sakura went to go get the fire wood and Sasuke and Kakashi stayed to watch the little girl. Sakura had come back a few minutes later with some fire wood. They set it up Indian style(that is the way the Indians set up the teepees). Sasuke then did a jutsu were he makes the fire go in a straight line to hit one particular spot. The glow of the fire turned the clearing in to a glowing space. The tents swayed in the harsh wind as dark, cumulonimbus clouds rolled in.

"Their will be rain to night." Kakashi said

Unexpectedly the clouds illumined the sky and a blot of light shot down so fast that you had trouble seeing it.

I can not wait till I write the next chapter but it may take me awhile because I have to dog sit my next door neighbors dogs.

-See ya next time. P


	7. Chapter 7

Trying to be last chapter

_Italics-Inners_

_**Italics & Bold-Thinking**_

………………………………...

Chapter 7

More bolts of lightening came down and then the loud clap of thunder could be heard. A few seconds after rain came pouring down. Kiki was crying and clutching on to Sasuke's leg. Naruto was running to the tents and Kakashi was morning the fact that his book was now soaking wet. But Sakura was not minding any of the storm because in the middle of it all she felt a familiar charka. That charka was that of the one she hated the most: Mia. It was teasing her to try and come and kill her. Only Sakura was going and she was not going to try and kill her sister, she _**would**_ kill her sister, even if it killed her. Darting on the storm she ignored the calling of her team mates, bent on killing her sister. Running for about 20 minutes she came on to a clearing where she cloud see a figure.

"So you made it." it said.

Lighting flashed lighting up the back ground, showing the figures face,… her sister(most of you most likely new that was coming). Sakura never answered because she was running straight for her Mia.

"Do you really think you can win." Mia asked.

………

"I'll take that as a yes." Mia said.

Sakura got to her sister and tried to punch her, disappearing Mia reappeared behind her with a sword. Stabbing it through Sakura's stomach she laughed. Taking the sword out of her Sakura fell. Sakura manage to get up and pumped charka in to her fist then smashed it in to the ground. The ground cracked and Mia jumped up to avoid the crack and came down on Sakura.

A few minutes later while all this was happening Sasuke on his way to the clearing was.

Sakura got two kunai out and made an x with them caching the sword. Sakura's arms where shaking as well as Mia's. Mia quickly jumped back while trying to doge Sakura's kunai. One of them came so fast that Mia did not see it and it made a gash in her arm. Sakura took advantage of this and ran at her sister and kicked her. Mia went back a little bit, then fell backwards.

Sasuke had been traveling for 15 minutes(he's slow in my book).

Mia sat up and put her hand on the ground. A seal appeared and something came up out of the ground. A huge black cloud came out of the ground, taking the shape of a dragon. Sakura had known about the summoning jutsu of her clan, a dragon that is based on the color of your soul. Her sister dragon was black. Her own was white, but Sakura was hoping that she would not have to use it. Placing her hand on the ground she summoned the white dragon, Yuki(it means snow in Japanese). Yuki looked up only to find a black dragon staring back at her. This dragons name was Itsuru(freeze). Itsuru lifted off the ground and flew at Yuki. Yuki took off as well. A battle started in the air against the two dragons. Down on the ground Sakura and Mia were fighting.

Sasuke was now hiding in the bushes watching the fight go on. One hour later Sakura did the jutsu where the sakura petals came out of thin air.

"Do you really think that can beat me?" Mia said.

Mia ran at her sister picking up the sword. Slamming it down it ran in to something else. An other sword stood in the way. Sakura now had a sword in her hands.

//recap//

When her sister started running at her the petals came together in Sakura's hand creating the sword which she welds now.

//recap over//

Now they were battling with pure strength. Mai then pulled put a kunai that had poison dripping off of it. Right then Sakura broke her sister sword and slit her throat. Sakura did not notice the kunai and it hit her. When her sister went down it was dragged with her. Leaving a huge gash in Sakura's leg. The black dragon let out a furious roar and then faded away. The white dragon faded away as well only because Sakura had passed out.

A Few Days Later 

Sakura woke up to find herself in a white room, trying to get up she found out that she could not and that her stomach was really hot. Lifting her head up she saw spiky black hair and that is when she knew it was Sasuke. Now that she noticed it she felt the light breathing of him. He must of felt her twitch because his head lifted up. Gazing at her he smiled. NOT the Uchiha smirk an actual smile. Sakura smiled, she did not ask questions. Sasuke leaned over Sakura and kiss her gently. He stopped and whispered in her ear "I love you." Sakura fell whispering "I love you too."

THE END

………………………………...

This was a fun story to write and can not wait to write my nest one

Thanks for reading


End file.
